


Your hands

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fantasizes about the Doctor's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

I love your hands. You don't know that, but I do.  Strong, gentle, with long slender fingers. Artist's hands. They are beautiful to me.  I watch you absentmindedly stroke the TARDIS and I wish it was me. I want to take your hands in mine. I want to stroke each finger from tip to wrist, then slowly, suck each one, swirling my tongue around each knuckle. I want you to touch my face before you tangle your hands in my hair and pull me close to kiss me. I want those beautiful hands to undress me, caressing each inch of skin as you expose it. I want you to run your hands over my body until I'm trembling and can barely stand. I want you to wrap them around my cock and stroke me until I shoot cum all over them.

You have no idea what I'm thinking, standing here watching you working on the TARDIS.  You reach out for a tool without looking. I quickly hand it to you, letting our hands brush, letting the touch linger, wanting it to last forever, until you look at me, puzzled.

"Everything ok, Jack?" you ask

" Great, Doc." I answer, my famous grin on my face. " I just wanted to give you a hand."


End file.
